Our Bond
by Blackfang64
Summary: "I wonder if our bond of love is the same as that of Valentine's day?" MiyuAlyssa oneshot, Happy Valentine's day to all!


**Author: Inspired by LittleDemonInside's MiyuAlyssa story, so the credit goes to you. It is a shame there aren't enough stories of them, so I thought I'd do my bit to contribute. Enjoy! **

**-0-0-**

_I never really understood the meaning of this particular day. _

Scarlet drenched eyes scanned the various decorations hung around the halls of Fuka Academy. Everywhere the cyan haired girl looked, there were either red coloured hearts up high or various objects being passed around among the students she passed.

_Valentine's Day; a day to express your love for another. But, what is love? _

As she walked outside of the building, she was met by a familiar young girl with long blonde hair and bright cheerful blue eyes. The girl smiled warmly as she approached the young blonde before kneeling down to the young girl's level. "Is Miss Alyssa alright, you seem a little tired"

"I'm fine Miyu, I just wanted to come see you" smiling innocently, Alyssa took the older girl's hand as the pair walked off along the paths.

_The only love I know is the bond me and Miss Alyssa share, but I doubt our love is the same as the intention of this day. _

After a few minutes, the pair settled down on a grass filled hill that overlooked Fuka Academy. Sitting herself down, Miyu watched as Alyssa laid her head down on her legs in the same manner she always did. "Excuse me Miss Alyssa?"

"What is it Miyu?" Alyssa asked, staring up at the cyan haired girl with curious eyes.

"What is the purpose of Valentine's Day, would you say it is?" Miyu heard soft chuckles coming from Alyssa who hid them as Miyu laid her gaze upon her.

"It's a day for one to express their feelings to another, more specifically to express love" Alyssa replied as she turned her head to the side, resting upon the warmness of Miyu's body.

"How does one, express this 'love'?"

"Various ways, through gifts or gestures of affection. There really is no end for ways to express love"

"Is that so? I saw the Kaichou giving Miss Kuga a box filled with Mayonnaise bottles, is that a way of expressing love?" another soft giggle came from Alyssa's lips at hearing Miyu's question.

"To some extent, although their way of expressing love is somewhat... disturbing" the sudden pause in Alyssa's explanation peaked Miyu's curiosity.

"How so? Is it because they are both girls?"

"No, it's because they couldn't stop doing 'it' in the student council's room early this morning" once again, Miyu was lost to Alyssa's confinement of language that was familiar to her.

_I do wonder where Alyssa hears such things from? I can only guess that Shizuru and Natsuki were doing something explicit for Miss Alyssa to turn slightly paler_.

"I see. But what is love?" looking down at Alyssa for answers, Miyu only found the girl lost in thought, assuming it was about her question.

"I can't really say, as love falls under many categories. How it is defined, or used is up to the person" closing her eyes, Alyssa rubbed her cheek against Miyu's leg before finding a comfortable place to sleep on.

_The bond me and Alyssa share, is this another form of love possibly? _

"Miss Alyssa?"

"Yes Miyu?" came the soft reply from the tired blonde.

"Is our bond, another way of expressing love?"

"Hm, I guess. Does Miyu love me?" Miyu could feel a hint of sadness in Alyssa's question but she couldn't understand the meaning for it.

"Yes, I'll always love Alyssa. Does Alyssa love me?" a strange feeling came over the atmosphere around Miyu as she looked down to find Alyssa staring up at her with a look of happiness.

"Of course I will, I never want to lose you Miyu" wrapping her small arms around Miyu's waist, Alyssa grasped the girl tightly ensuring a sense of security.

"I never want to lose you too, Alyssa"

_Perhaps this is what love is? I love Alyssa with all I am, and I'll always be by her side, no matter what. _

"Alyssa?" Miyu whispered to Alyssa, who still had her arms around Miyu's waist.

"Hm?" the girl replied, her eyes close as she embraced the loving scent from Miyu.

"Happy Valentine's Day" leaning down, Miyu placed a small kiss against the girl's cheek, before stroking Alyssa's head in admiration.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too... Miyu..." and with that, Alyssa fell asleep.

**-End-**

**Author: Would've loved to have them do more, but I think this is enough for the moment. Don't forget to read and review and have a wonderful Valentine's Day!**


End file.
